particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic of Kafuristan
History By 1500 AD, Artania began to become involved in Kafuristani affairs. Colonizers began to populate numerous cities on the coastal region, homogenizing the culture into their own. It was not until 1600 AD when the colonizers began to move inland, forcing some tribes to move or leave, causing conflicts between settlements and tribes. The Kafuristanis had one advantage, and that was the camel. Horses from Artania couldn't survive in the climate of Kafuristan as droughts and heat waves are quite common, often causing settlements to drink their own sewage or try to eat the Sartago cactus which is poisonous when not prepared correctly. In 1700 AD, native tribes and kingdoms began to attack coastal settlements, creating a ten-year conflict between the natives and the colonials. The conflict wore down as a massive drought caused famine on both sides, inabling them to fight. Following the foundation of the Republic of Kafuristan, infrastructure improvements and other major events begun. After the first democratic elections of Kafuristan, Deltaria placed a few units of "peace keepers" nearby, causing much controversy. After world-wide political pressure on Deltaria, they backed down. Deltaria invaded Kafuristan a few decades later, but was driven away by popular dissent. Kafuristan was a violent society when the 25th century entered. Left-Right Conflict appeared in the horizon, after the foundation and rise of the Liberal Democratic Socialists in power. Hostility turned into aggression and a few sad events followed. However, it ended after a few years. The long enemy of the left, the National Arab Party of Kafuristan, was dissolved and finally, peace returned to Kafuristan. Small change occurred afterwards in Kafuristan, when the Kafuristan-Lourenne treaty was signed. The Liberal Democratic Socialists party tried to enforce foreign trade and amendments in Kafuristani policies, unfortunately without success. Nevertheless, the road was open for Kafuristan to enter the international happenings. Just before the end of the 25th century, Kafuristan had formed a multitude of friendship treaties with other nations, resulting to a pleasant economical incline. The Liberal Urban Party had almost provoked war when logic returned back to Kafuristan and the Majilis focused on organizing Kafuristan. Economy Kafuristan's economy is dependent upon it's petroleum and agricultural commodities, as well as arms manufacturing. The year 2509 brings Kafuristan as an open society, marked by its liberal economical policies. Although there is space for improvement, fewer and fewer steps are made to transform Kafuristan into an international community. However, there is still political debate over the final policies the nation should follow, which is not limited amongst the Majilis, but spread throughout the nation. The National Kafuristani Oil Company continues to increase its productivity, resulting to a smooth, stable economical incline. Time of peace brings prosperity. Foreign Relations Kafuristan has achieved major progress over foreign issues and international interaction. The legislation has undergone radical changes, which consequently improved the national foreign policy. The nation enjoys comfortable routes to other nations, forms wonderful business deals and moves ahead to sign further friendship treaties with other nations. The last attempt to unite allied nations with Kafuristan under a single union is called United Nations Coalition, an organization founded by the Liberal Urban Party. The People Party of Solentia, led by the then President Deirdre Wessex managed to intervene in Kafuristan and prevent a civil war from breaking out with the help of Foreign Minister from the People Party, Sir. Timothy Cooper. Diplomatic Details Deirdre Wessex, Once People Party President of Solentia, paved the way for good relations between Solentia and Kafuristan, after Solentia's help in the prevention of a civil war. Organizations more information... Government The Kafuristani government system is rather choked on bureaucracy issues and problems, with no government ever trying to improve the situation. Corruption is a major drawback, draining millions of KAF from the national budget, however, the authorities are simply unaware of such situation... Politics(January 2510) It seems rather obscure whether Kafuristani citizens prefer the promotion of conservative ideas or liberal ones, however, it is clear that the major cause of political turmoils in Kafuristan is spinning around the left and the right, leaving no space for the neutral grounds. Perhaps civilians would be satisfied with an authoritarian state, nevertheless, if such situation occurs, probably the public would prefer a libertarian nation, with no restrictions whatsoever. The general conclusion indicates quite an unstable society, ready to rebel against ideas it previously and potentially supported. Cabinet proposals often represent such disagreements, with sometimes resulting to radical situations, for example, the 'almost civil' war between the Kafuri Socialist Party and the Liberal Urban Party. Such conflicts seem to last forever, when disapproval and dislike never fade away. However, recent times declare a welcome sense of peace and collaboration, so as to define national laws and organize Kafuristan. Both sides have agreed to remain neutral and focus on bringing glory to the Arab state. Presidents are full of nice words and compliments, which pass unnoticed to the general public, however, are not enforced by the exceptionally reliable and trusted domestic media. Each day is a different; nothing is the same. Although this week was rather peaceful and relaxing, it doesn't mean that Monday shall remain the same; civil wars occur in a flash of a moment. That's the spice of life in Kafuristan; the sun always stays up to light our thoughts. Majilis Al-Sha'ab *Liberal Urban Party *Communist Party of Kafuristan *Kafuri Socialist Party *Kafuri Royalist Party *Kafuristan Revolutionary Socialist Party *Radical Agrarian Front *Judiciary Patriciate Coalition *Milliyetçi Hareket Partisi Newspapers & Broadcasting Stations The United Kafuri Newspaper is the official source of news from Kafuristan. The paper is primarily operated by the Liberal Urban Party but all Kafuri parties are permitted to provide articles for the newspaper. Internal Affairs Kafuristan is a complicated society, with many problems and issues that do require direct approach from its citizens. Everyday life is partially formed by significant events since the ordinary in Kafuristan, is not that ordinary at all. Social Situation Kafuristan is often considered to be a violent society for good reason. After the internal purges of bureaucratic Kafuristan and the intellectual purges after the Green Revolution it is reasonable for it to be so. However, recent changes (2460) can prove that the social situation in Kafuristan has improved dramatically. The Third World status can no longer be thrown over Kafuristan. However, the organization of the nation needs improving. The next decade has entered (2480) with little progress over organizational problems. *Awaiting update and correction... Issues & Problems *List of current issues and problems involving internal matters of Kafuristan... Geographical Information Although Kafuristan is a complete desert in most places(where oil is found), there are mountains over Keletia and on the north-east side of Tordary, as well as all around Pabeus. However, there are plenty of plains between the mountains and near coastal areas. Keletia is partially covered with agricultural land. The province of Hiamou is completely covered with desert, something which Kuchifey has in its south part. A few jungles appear near coastal areas; there are a few green spots around the desert as well. Miscellaneous Under this legislation, the wiki responsibilities are shared as following: Kafuristani Wiki Accord, however, all parties within Kafuristan are able to perform agreeable changes in the wiki articles. ---- Category:Nations Category:Kafuristan Category:Majatra